The High Council of Chaos
by Aveline.UnseeliePrincess
Summary: You should feel honor on what you are about to read. No one had ever gotten this rare chance on knowing who The High Council of Chaos is. You are going to read on what The Council do, who is the Council or who are going to be a part of the Council. Don't think the Council are not real, they a very much real, and they are the reason why you are very much alive today.


**A/N: I don't own anything; I only own the character(s) you do not recognize.**

_**Listening to: I knew you were trouble by Taylor Swift**_

She sat silently on the edge on the building, looking down at the moving cars below her. The wind blew and her auburn curls flew into her face, she tucks the loose curls behind her ear. She waited for him for two hours and he hasn't showed up yet, her fist balled up, she should have known that he wasn't going to show up. She pushed herself off the ground, dusted off the back of her pants and coat. She pulled her hood over her head and wrapped her scarf around her neck a little tighter, as the wind was becoming harsher by the minute. _Maybe he's busy, _Ariel thought to herself, _it's not like he can call me._ She opened the roof door, and closed it behind her as she descended the stairs. She jogged down the stairs, she opened the door to the hallway of the tenth floor, it slammed shut behind her and she winced at the loud noise it made. She made a right and walked to the end of the hall, made a right and continued to walk straight. She stood before room 1054, she let out nervous sigh and knocked on the door, and she took a step back and waited for the door to open.

The door cracked open, an eye looked at her through the chained door, the door closed, she heard the door chain unlock and the door opened up. There stood a tall white male with shaggy black hair that got into his grey eyes; he leaned against the doorway with his hands folded against his muscled chest. "What do you want Ariel?" He asked, it wasn't like he didn't want to see, he did, he actually looked forward to seeing her, but he knew she wasn't there to see him.

"Did Percy stop by here?" She asked.

"Go home Ariel," he told her. "He's with Annabeth okay! He has been playing with you all this time. I'm sorry." He walked back into the apartment and closed the door in her shock her face.

Apart of her knew that he was using her to make Annabeth jealous, but she wanted to believe that he actually liked her. She looked at the door once more and walked back to the main hall; she stopped in front of the elevator and pressed the down button. The doors opened up, she stepped onto the empty elevator, and she pressed the number one button, the doors closed. She stared at herself in the dirty mirror on the left of her, her hazel stared back at her, tears welded up in her eyes. She blinked and they rolled down her cheeks, she wiped them away with the back of her hands.

The elevator dinged, the doors opened up and she walked out. Her head was down and she was hardly paying attention to where she was going, it's not like anybody was out, it was two in the morning. Well she did bump into someone, "I'm sorry," she said, without looking up. She walked past him or her and started making her way to the parking lot.

She felt hands around her waist, he pulled her close to his body, and he bent down and buried his face on the left side of her neck. "I'm sorry I'm late Ariel I ran into some trouble."

Ariel stared straight, tears flowing down her cheeks, "Let go of me Percy, I need to go home before my father wakes up."

"Stay for a few minutes," he told her, he pulled down her hood and kissed her neck.

"I can't Percy, I really need to go."

Percy frowned and spun her around so she was facing him. He wiped away the tears from her face, "What's wrong? Did someone hurt you Ariel?"

She chuckled, and pulled away from, "I may be stupid when it comes to this, whatever the heck we got going on, but I can't continue with this anymore Percy. I know you are back with Annabeth." She sighed and wiped the tear that just escaped her eye, "I was foolish to think that you wanted to just be with me, now I see that you were just using me to get back with her, and that's okay, it's what I deserve for thinking that. Now I really need to go."

Percy stared at Ariel's retreating back, looking dumb founded, he honestly did like Ariel, he didn't know where she got that he was using her from, because he wasn't. He hasn't seen Annabeth in months when they decided they should see other people to see if they were someone else out there for them. Annabeth was seeing some guy from the Hermes cabin by the name of Bryce Vectra. Percy looked down at his watch, 2:20 A.M. he see her tomorrow, they will talk about then, he really needed some rest after his encounter with a not to friendly brother of his.

Ariel walked into her room, and closed the door silently behind her; she turned the lights on and tried her hardest not to scream. Sitting on her bed was a silver haired woman whom looks to be in her late twenties or early thirties. The woman got up from the edge of the bed and made her way in front of Ariel, Ariel slowly backed away. "Who are you?" She asked her hand on the bedroom door knob that was behind her.

"Calm down my child," the woman spoke, not with her mouth, they didn't move, she heard the woman voice in her head. "I will not cause any harm to you, I didn't come here for that. You may or may not know who I am, it all depends what they have taught you at Camp Half-Blood. I am of course, Lady Chaos."

Ariel didn't relax; this woman didn't think that she would actually believe that, Chaos is nothing but a void. "I thought Chaos was just a void; an invisible air and gloomy mist; not an actual humanoid being."

The woman head tilted slightly to the left, looking at Ariel, a smile appeared upon her face, "You are a smart one Ariel Ambrose. You are correct about being nothing but a mere void, but I must warn you, even though she doesn't _want_ to be in a human form, she can if she really wanted to."

"So who are you then if you are not Chaos?"

"I am Άκυρο; void." Άκυρο answered Ariel question. "I work for Lady Chaos-"

"Wouldn't she be displeased with you for pretending to be her?"

"No she wouldn't, she is the one that told me to say that I am Lady Chaos, to see if you demigods are willing to believe that she would come to you in person."

"Had she ever came to any demigod in person before?"

"No, not actually," Άκυρο shrugged her shoulders. "You have to be really important for Lady Chaos to come see you in person."

"Did she come to you in person?"

"Yes, but I'm not really a demigod. I'm an elf actually, and I'm not from your mythology or any mythology actually, I am from a planet called Gillavia."

Ariel frowned, "I thought elves are from the Germanic Mythology though."

Άκυρο smiled, the girl was actually smart, it's not like she thought she was dumb or anything, just that some people are willing to believe in everything someone tells them without asking any questions other than: "When can I meet Lady Chaos?" or "Do I get an awesome weapon and powers of the gods?" Άκυρο actually liked this girl and she hope that she would past the test, no one ever past the test to become part of the Council and if this girl does past the test Άκυρο wouldn't mind making Ariel her second-in-command.

"They are, but there are different worlds out there, not just Earth. Before I came here Lady Chaos sent me on a mission to a planet that held dragons on it, though I do not remember the name."

"Are you the only person working for Lady Chaos?"

"As of right now, yes I am. There been many people who tried out to become part of the Council but they never seem to past the test. Right now I have five people trying out to be in the Council, now if you say yes, it will be six."

"What will happen to me if I don't past the test?" Ariel didn't want Άκυρο or Lady Chaos killing her off if she didn't past.

"I would just have your memory erased from when we have first met, and send you back down to Earth. So Ariel would you like to try out to be a part of The High Council of Chaos?"

Ariel let out nervous sigh; she squared her shoulders and looked Άκυρο right in her mossy green eyes. "Yes I would like to try out."

"If you shall pass, I would tell you what will get from joining the Council."

"Does it include me having silver hair also? Because I don't think I would look right with silver hair."

Άκυρο laughed, Ariel waited for a response but Άκυρο ignored the question, "Come on Ariel that ship is waiting for us."

"Does that mean a yes?"

**A/N: I hope you guys like it, it's a very different Chaos story, well I hope it is.**


End file.
